


Arthur and Merlin drabbles

by lonely_night



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Short Drabbles, baths, washing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 03:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11500470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonely_night/pseuds/lonely_night
Summary: A collection of short drabbles about Arthur and Merlin (what the title says!)





	Arthur and Merlin drabbles

"Guess who's the best jouster and knight in all of history," crowed Arthur as he stood in his towel.  
"Oh you, only the best, Lord Arthur," said Merlin, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Oh yes, me," said Arthur, choosing to ignore the eye-roll from Merlin. "Did you see how I jabbed him, Merlin? I went like this-"  
Here, Merlin found himself being jabbed in the stomach, "ow!!" He complained,  
"Yeah, that's what he said!" Boasted Arthur, "and I went *wham*, *bam*!"  
"Strawberry jam," replied Merlin, under his breath, as he poured the water for Prince Arthur's bath.  
"Are you mocking me, Merlin?" Arthur asked incredulously, "you ought to be honoured to be the servant to the strongest, most good-looking Prince in all of history!"  
"Wow," muttered Merlin, sarcastically, "I honestly thought your ego couldn't get any bigger..."  
"What was that?" Demanded the future King of England.  
"Oh, nothing, I said 'get in your bath'," Merlin responded, grinning cheekily.

Arthur had to admit that that grin got him every time.  
Merlin was just so perfect.  
All their banter and jokes did nothing to cover up just how much they both cared about one another.

"If you're not careful, Merlin, I'll do what I did to my fated opponent," threatened Arthur, jokingly.  
"Oh yeah? And what did you do exactly?" Challenged Merlin.  
"I went *pow!*," declared Arthur, poking his servant in the stomach.  
"This is abuse, you know," gasped Merlin, clutching his stomach as he tried to defend himself from Arthur's ruthless tickling.  
If anything, his protests just made Arthur more intent on tickling his servant, "haha - stop - haha - it, you prat!" Panted Merlin between breaths.  
"Oi!" Exclaimed Arthur, momentarily stopping his chosen form of torture, "I'm not a prat! I'll have you know that I am the best knight around!"  
"Oh yeah?" Said Merlin, now that he had got his breath back, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yeah!" Declared Arthur lunging at Merlin.  
Laughing, Merlin ran away from Arthur as fast as he could, but he wasn't fast enough and Arthur grabbed him, toppling them both into the tub.

"You... dollophead!" Shouted Merlin, when he came up for air.  
"Yeah, well," said Arthur, smirking, "that's what you get for calling me a prat."  
"Well it was well-deserved!" Defended Merlin, trying not to notice that Arthur's towel had fallen off and he was now completely naked.  
"And I suppose you think I'm ugly too!" Wailed Arthur, jokingly, cradling his poor, hurt, ego.  
"Well..." began Merlin, trailing off, trying not to let on that he thought Arthur was actually the most good-looking guy around.  
"What?!" Gasped Arthur, "how do you think I earn myself all the ladies in the court?"  
"Umm..." muttered Merlin  
"Well? Out with it!" Ordered Arthur.  
"I was going to mention that actually... you don't."  
"Oh really, Merlin, oh really?" Taunted Arthur, doing his best not to laugh.  
Merlin raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, at least I have YOU to raise my self-esteem," said Arthur, sarcastically, "I'll have you know I'm the best kisser in Camelot."  
"Sure, whatever you want to believe, Arthur," joked Merlin, "now, I'm getting out of this tub!"  
"Oh no you're not!" Replied Arthur, "I'm going to prove this point!"  
Grabbing Merlin, Arthur whirled him around and pressed his lips to his.  
After a couple of seconds of feverishly kissing him back, Merlin drew back to catch his breath.  
"And how was that then, Merlin," said Arthur knowingly.  
"Uh... I... um -" Merlin struggled to speak.  
"Well, thinking of staying in this tub a bit longer?" Grinned Arthur, triumphantly.  
Merlin could only nod incoherently in reply.  
"Oh, but there's only one problem."  
"W-what?" Croaked Merlin.  
"You've still got your clothes on."  
"Well, I'm sure that that can be r-rectified," replied Merlin, grinning his cheeky grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> *I really need some inspiration for the next ones so if you have any ideas please let me know!*


End file.
